Fairy Love
by chocolate0618
Summary: It's a Natsu X Lucy story. Sorry, I suck at summaries but, Lucy likes Natsu in this story. Oh, and this is also a one shot so please enjoy reading it!


**Everyone. This is my first fanfic so please take care of me and please guide me. Thank you. I'm looking forward to be your friend. :D**

* * *

><p>"Natsu," Lucy said.<p>

"Hmm?" Natsu replied.

"N-noting," Lucy said.

Natsu just gave her a questioning look and talked to Happy.

"Hey, don't you think Lucy's acting all weird?" Natsu whispered to Happy.

"I think so, too," Happy said. "Maybe she . . .?"

"She . . .?" Natsu repeated.

"Maybe she likes you," Happy said.

"We like each other," Natsu said. "Were best friends after all,"

_I shouldn't have told him that, _Happy thought, _He'll never get it, after all._

"J-just forget that I said anything." Happy said.

Natsu looked confused but he managed to say "Okay. . ."

**XxX**

Meanwhile, Lucy wandered off, cooling herself, getting some air.

_What'll I do? I think I like Natsu . . . But he's too childish to realize that. . . that I like him in _that _kind of way. . . _Lucy thought.

"Lu-chan~" someone disturbed Lucy's thoughts.

"Levy-chan!" Lucy said. "How are you?"

"I'm fine," Levy replied. "Gajeel and I are dating now."

"What?" Lucy shouted. "How come I didn't know about it?"

"Well, you always seem to space out so I couldn't tell you about it. . ."

"Levy-chan, congratulations to you guys! I know you like him and all but I never expected him to like you back! But anyways, congratulations! I'm so happy for you guys!" Lucy started to jump up and down.

Levy blushed at what Lucy said. "No need to be so loud about it, Lu-chan, it's embarrassing."

"Why are you so shy about it?" Lucy said. "Be proud about it!"

"Lu-chan," Levy said. "How about you and Natsu? What's the latest news with you guys?"

Lucy suddenly blushed.

"L-Levy-chan," Lucy said. "Please keep quiet about it. Actually, I can't tell him that I like him. It's so embarrassing! I can't take it!"

"Well, do you need help?" Levy asked. "You helped me to get together with Gajeel after all."

Lucy didn't answer Levy's question.

"I guess it means yes," Levy said. "I'll go tell them about it. See you, Lu-chan!" Levy ran off somewhere.

On the other hand, Lucy's face is so red, it's almost the same color as Erza's hair.

"Stupid Natsu," Lucy said. "Making me feel like this. . ."

**XxX**

"Natsu!" Levy called.

"Yo, Levy!" Natsu said. "What's up?"

"Don't you think Lucy's acting strange?" Levy asked.

"Well, Happy and I noticed that, too. . ." Natsu said. "Is she sick or something?"

"Lucy's sick, yes, but not sick as in she needs to go to the doctor or anything, she's love sick!" Levy said.

"Love sick . . . ?" Natsu asked.

"Yup!" Levy replied.

"I never heard of that word," Natsu said.

Levy sweat dropped at what Natsu said.

"N-Natsu-kun, it means that Lucy's in love!" Levy said.

"Lucy's in love?" Natsu's eyes filled with interest. "Lucy gotta tell me who's she's in love with. . . Lucy, I'm coming!"

Levy pulled Natsu's scarf.

"Natsu, you idiot!" Levy shouted. "Finish what I'm saying first!"

"Oh, right, right, I got too excited about your news." Natsu grinned.

"I gotta tell you want thing," Levy said. "Answer me honestly, okay?"

"Okay~" Natsu said.

"Do you like Lucy?" Levy asked.

"I like Lucy! I like her a lot!" Natsu said.

"Really?" Levy's eyes shined. "That's great!"

"Lucy likes me also 'coz we're _best friends _after all." Natsu smiled.

"N-Natsu, not just being friends," Levy said. "But more than that. . ."

"Eh?" Natsu looked clueless.

"Never mind," Levy said.

_I need help, _Levy thought. _I can't handle Natsu alone. . ._

"Oh well, Natsu-kun," Levy said. "I'll be going now. Sorry for bothering you. Just forget our conversation, okay?"

"Huh?" Natsu had the questioning look again. "O-okay. . ."

"Bye-bye~" Levy said and took off.

All that Natsu could say was "weird".

**XxX**

"Mira~" Levy called.

"Hi there, Levy," Mira greeted.

"Lu-chan likes Natsu, you know? So I need help so that Lu-chan can confess her feelings for Natsu. . ." Levy said.

"What? Lucy likes Natsu?" Mira asked.

"Yeah! She likes him _very _much. And she's already having a hard time because she's been keeping her feelings for him for a very long time. . ."

"So, do you need back-up?" Mira winked at Levy.

"Yes I do!" Levy shouted.

"Then, let's work hard! Let's get them together!" Mira said.

"I hope it will turn out to be good. . ." Levy said.

"It _will _result a good outcome. . ." Mira said.

**XxX**

"Why did I liked Natsu?" Lucy asked herself as she was enjoying the warm water at the tub. "Stupid Natsu. I hate him. . ."

Lucy just stared at the ceiling, wondering what will happen if she confesses her love for him. Maybe they'll be the sweetest pair at the guild? Will they be the funniest couple? Or the most popular pair? Lucy's mind was going crazy, thinking about things that doesn't need to be thought about. . . But when she thinks about Natsu, it makes her heart jump. It must be love, right?

"WHY AM I THINKING OF SUCH THINGS LIKE THIS?" Lucy screamed.

"Puun?" Plue said.

"Nothing, Plue, I was just. . . imagining things. . ." Lucy said.

Plue just gave her that "Huh?" look and just enjoyed his bath with Lucy.

**XxX**

"Good morning, Lu-chan~" Levy smirked at her.

"Levy-chan, what's with the smirk? It's freaking me out. And it's morning, after all. . ." Lucy said.

"Nothing, I'm just happy, that's all . . ." Levy said.

Lucy was seriously having goose bumps and all but maybe this was the feeling of having a boyfriend. . .

"S-see you around, Levy-chan, I'll be heading to the bar now. . ." Lucy said.

"Okay~" Levy said and walked away with moes around her.

As soon as Lucy reached Mira's bar, she was surprised to see Mira's aura. It was a different kind of aura. Not the ones that she feels everyday but it feels so . . . strange.

"Ohayo, Lucy." Mira greeted.

"Ohayo, Mira-chan." Lucy said. "What's with the different kind of aura today?"

"Oh, nothing much, just happy and all. . ." Mira said.

_Just happy and all, _isn't that the sentence that Levy said earlier?

"You and Levy-chan seems to be happy today." Lucy said.

"Really? Must be a coincidence. . ." Mira smiled.

"Oh well," Lucy just left the issue of being happy. Something might've really happened to them, that's why they're happy, right?

"Oh, I forgot to tell you something." Mira said to Lucy.

"What is it?" Lucy asked.

"Tonight, Fairy Tail will hold a party. It was decided this morning," Mira smiled.

"A party? Why?" Lucy asked.

"I don't know. . . Something special might be happening. . ." Mira said.

"Really. . . I'm looking forward to it, though." Lucy smiled and got all excited about stuffs.

_You should really look forward to it. . ._ Mira thought.

**XxX**

"Levy-chan, I'll be going home. I'll just change my clothes." Lucy said to Levy.

"Okay," Levy said. "But make sure to come back before seven, okay?"

"Okay~" Lucy said and left the guild.

_I'm so excited! I haven't been in a party for like six months! I'm really looking forward to it. _Lucy thought.

She quickly reached her house. When she opened the door, she found a note that says "_Lucy, please change your clothes that are placed at your bed. It'll really suit you. I swear. And you might enjoy the party tonight so, TAKE CARE!"_

A letter from an anonymous person? But it's a letter from someone at Fairy Tail so it must be Levy or Mira or Erza. . .

She quickly took the clothe that was lying at her bed. It was a pink Lolita dress.

After fitting it, it really suited her. She wore a white high-heeled shoes and headed towards Fairy Tail.

"Natsu, this is serious." Levy said. "This party was held because the main event of this party is that Lucy will confess to you, got it?"

"Confess? Why? Did she did something wrong to me? What did she do?" Natsu asked.

"No, the 'confession' is that Lucy will confess her feelings for you." Levy cleared.

"What kind of feelings?" Natsu asked.

"My gosh, Natsu. Lucy _likes _you in that kind of way. The 'more than just friends' way. Not the 'I like you as a friend' way." Levy said.

"That's right," Mira said. "Lucy likes you more than just friends. It means that she wants your relationship to the next level."

"Lucy likes me. . .?" Natsu stared at the floor, shocked by what he heard.

"He finally realized it!" Mira and Levy cheered.

"I-I need some fresh air," Natsu said. "I'll be back later. . ." he said and walked away, blushing slightly.

"Romance is in the air~" Mira and Levy sang happily.

**XxX**

"Hi everyone, I'm back~" Lucy said.

"Lu-chan!" Levy said. "You look so cute in your dress!"

"Thanks," Lucy said. "Someone left it at my bed, though. . ."

"It's alright," Levy said. "Just take a seat and enjoy the party."

"Alright~" Lucy shouted.

"Attention, everyone!" Levy shouted at the microphone. "Lu-chan wants us to tell something about Natsu."

"Eh?" Lucy was shocked. "Tell s-something about N-Natsu?"

"Yeah, something like, thanking him or something . . . _or _you could confess something. . ." Levy smirked.

"C-c-c-c-c-confess?" Lucy looked around; all of the eyes were staring at her.

"You could confess your feelings about him . . . You like him, right?" Levy winked at her.

Lucy just blushed at what Levy said.

"Levy-chan!" Lucy cried.

"Come on, spit it out. The guild knows about it, you know? Even Natsu himself knows it." Mira said.

Lucy's face becomes redder at what Mira said.

Levy then pulled Lucy up to the stage.

"Lu-chan, this is your moment so, say it!" Levy said.

Lucy took a deep breath and said "Okay,"

Meanwhile, Natsu is at the back part of the guild, where no one can see him.

"Lu-chan, this is your moment so, say it!" Levy said.

"Okay," Lucy said.

Suddenly, the guild became quiet.

"Natsu. . ." Lucy said.

Natsu was alarmed. He looked at the stage and saw Lucy, blushing so hard.

"I want to tell you something, even though I know that you're hiding somewhere at this guild, I know that you can still hear me so, here it is. . ." Lucy breathed deeply. "Natsu, I really. . ."

Natsu couldn't bear it so, he ran to the stage while Lucy was still talking.

"Natsu, I really like you," Lucy said.

By the time Lucy said the word "you", Natsu already reached the stage.

"Eh? Natsu? What are you doing here?" Lucy asked.

"You called for me, right?" Natsu said, gasping for air.

"So, what was that you were saying again?" Natsu smiled.

"Natsu, I really like you." Lucy said and blushed.

"Yeah, I like you too." Natsu said.

Then, the guild went crazy, especially Levy and Mira.

Lucy was speechless; she didn't know how to react.

Natsu put his arm around her.

Lucy looked at him, and Natsu grinned cutely at her.

"I like you. . ." Lucy whispered.

"I like you too," Natsu said and kissed Lucy on the lips.

Then people started to shout even louder.

Their kiss was passionate, of course.

"Love you, dragon slayer." Lucy said.

"I love you too, Luce." Natsu said.

Lucy rested her head at Natsu's chest.

And she really did enjoyed the party after all.

Loving a dragon slayer doesn't seem to be bad, right?

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading my fanfic. I had a hard time writing it because I'm not used at writing fanfics at all. I jusy write my own story. And I feel nervous. Haha. Please review. Thank you~ ^_^<strong>


End file.
